


More

by nebulein



Series: Icon Meme drabbles/ficlets [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-15
Updated: 2006-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulein/pseuds/nebulein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Harder."<br/>"Deeper."<br/>"Faster."</p>
            </blockquote>





	More

**Author's Note:**

> So I did this meme once, that went kinda like this: _"Comment with an icon of yours and I'll write you a drabble for it."_ Well, rules were first time you get a drabble, after that you get a ficlet. Here's what I came up with. (Sadly I forgot to save the icons along with the drabbles, but it's too late now. *sighs*)
> 
> Written for isilwen, who had an icon labeled 'Blackpool - a very firm grip' and I honestly can't for the life of me remember what was on it. I think it was mostly skin?

"Harder."  
"Deeper."  
"Faster."  
…  
"Fuck me."  
"Ride me."  
"Fill me."  
"Take it."  
…  
"Suck it."  
"Swallow."  
"More."  
"That doesn't count!"  
And suddenly you're leaning in and I can feel your hot breath tickling my ear. You say it again, accompanied by a groan, make it sound needy, desperate, wanton, demanding, downright dirty even and just like that I come undone. It shoots directly to my dick, sends sparks up my spine and shivers down my back. You smirk, eyeing my obvious erection, and declare smugly, "I win."  
So maybe I lost the sex cry battle, but I'm gonna win technique.


End file.
